We Need to Talk
by Jane McAvoy
Summary: Rapunzel's ready for more, but does Eugene have the will to turn down her advances?


**A/N: ** Rapunzel's a smart cookie who loves her man, so I don't think she's all that naive. Fluffy one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Disney owns Tangled.

* * *

><p>After a warm, sunny afternoon of riding and sword play, Rapunzel and Eugene rested comfortably on the soft grass. Three months since living in the palace, it wasn't often they both had the day off to spend together; Rapunzel busy with her princess training, and Eugene with duties of his own. So when they did have free time, they made the most of it by riding off on a mini-adventure away from the palace.<p>

Rapunzel languidly lifted her head from its resting place on Eugene's chest. Their legs were entwined; his arms circled casually around her waist, gently stroking the soft fabric of her dress. She gazed intently at his handsome features, and ran her hands slowly over his shirtsleeves, feeling every fiber and sinew of his strong arms. She gently bit her lower lip, making it turn pink and plump, while tracing her fingertip over his lips, barely touching. He closed his eyes to enjoy her gentle touch which quickly lit up his body. His arms tightened around her waist, pressing her whole being firmly against him, as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. She ran her small fingers possessively through his hair, her body writhing against his, as he parted her lips to taste her sweet mouth.

A tiny voice started growing louder and louder in Eugene's head. _Must stop now...before it's too late_. In fact, their exchanges of late were getting more heated. Their kisses more intense. Their hands touching and exploring each other in more earnest.

"Rapun-...Rapunzel...we need to stop," Eugene said breathlessly. He slowed down the kisses and gently lifted a flustered Rapunzel until they were both sitting, she in his lap. When he looked at her face, he expected to see a contented smile that she would normally have after these encounters. This time, however, he was taken aback by a slight frown on her lips, her eyes questioning and looking intently at his. She asked softly, "What if I told you I don't want to stop?"

Eugene gulped. This was the awkward conversation he had been avoiding with her, but he knew they could no longer put it off. As Flynn Rider, he never had these kinds of talks with the few women he had been with. It wasn't necessary at those times; he was never in love before. But, he still wasn't comfortable talking about it. So he tried to deflect by saying something facetious, "I know I'm pretty irresistible, Blondie, but I can think of a million other fun things we could be doing right now," while letting out a Flynn-smirk.

She didn't budge. "I'm being serious."

"Oh c'mon, why don't we try sword fighting again? I'll even let you have the upper hand this time and allow you to use the frying pan," he continued lightly.

She looked away, a dejected frown appearing on her face. "You don't-...you don't want me?" she whispered.

He cursed himself under his breath. He was trying to lighten the mood, but only ended up hurting her feelings. It was no use avoiding the topic now. He let out a sigh and composed himself before continuing, "Rapunzel, look at me. I want to...I want you...more than anything else. But, you know we can't."

She did. Her mother, the Queen, had talked to her about the importance of upholding her virtue. Of not giving into passionate acts before being wed. But still, Rapunzel thought there were many restrictive rules that princesses had to follow that didn't make sense. Like why can't she go barefoot inside the castle? Or, why can't she dance in the rain, even if her gown got soaked? Or, why can't she kiss Eugene in front of the royal court? And now this; why can't she be as close as she wants to the man that she loved? The man that she was already sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It was a long moment before Rapunzel finally spoke, "We've been through so much already. I love you; I want to be close to you. I don't understand why we have to wait. You never waited before with the other ladies, did you?"

Eugene swallowed nervously as guilt came over him. "No, I didn't...but, I also didn't love them. And, I didn't respect them," he finished, looking down on the ground with regret he had never been familiar with.

If he was completely honest with himself, he didn't want to wait, either. He would've taken her right now! But, he couldn't do it. He had promised the King and Queen that he would respect Rapunzel's virtue and rein in his own desires for her. He was more than grateful to them for pardoning him of his past crimes. He was finally on his way to rectifying those mistakes, making himself a worthy man for his princess. Soon, very soon, he'll be ready to officially ask Rapunzel for her hand. But for now, he had given his word to the King and Queen, and he had every intention to honor it for the second chance they had given him.

"Rapunzel, I promised your parents...I want to do things the right way this time...for you, for us. Waiting a little while longer will be worth it. I have the rest of my life with you...at least, um, if you'll have me?" It was the first time that he mentioned his intentions for their future together, and he felt the heat rising up in his face.

She looked at him earnestly and understood. Surely, if Eugene, being a grown man who've experienced it all, could curb his own desires, then so should she. He was right; they had their whole lives ahead to spend together. She smiled contentedly and took his hand in hers, "Of course I'll have you, Eugene Fitzherbert. Where else am I going find such a handsome and dashing rogue who is worthy enough of an opponent to fight me with my frying pan?" She leaned in and gave him a loving peck on the lips.

"C'mon, you still owe me a rematch," she exclaimed as she stood up, reaching out her hand to bring him to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my second fic, so I'm way out of my comfort zone. I would really appreciate any feedback and reviews!


End file.
